bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeds
Seeds is the first episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind an old glue pot, some seed boxes and some packets of seeds. There are also two little flowerpots, two middle-sized flowerpots and two great big flowerpots. In between the big flowerpots is a little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks on the two big flowerpots and calls out. Slowly, Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men come up, say hello to each other and say hello to Weed who laughs making them think that someone is coming so they pop down into their flowerpots again. After a time, Ben thinks that nobody is about so he pops up for a minute to have a look round, Bill does the same and they go on like this for quite a long time. After they agree that there's nobody about, Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots. The man who works in the garden has been putting seeds in the seed boxes and when Bill and Ben see them, they go over to have a look. The flowerpot men lean over to see if the seeds are coming up, but they aren't as they are all fast asleep in their little seed beds. Bill and Ben sit down to think of what they can do to make the seeds come up and after some silly ideas, Bill decides they can run around the seed boxes so he and Ben do that and then bump into each other. Bill's running idea doesn't work so he and Ben sit down and do some more thinking. Ben decides they can hop round on one leg so he and Bill do that, but that idea doesn't work either so they lean on the edge of the seed box and wonder what they can do next. Weed has been watching what Bill and Ben have been doing and she thinks of something to help them so flaps her leaves and calls out. Bill and Ben hurry over to see what Weed wants and she whispers her idea - they can make the seeds come up by giving them water. Bill and Ben look everywhere for some water but they can't find any. Suddenly, the flowerpot men see the old glue pot and they go over to see if that has water in it. At the bottom of the glue pot is some rainwater, so Ben picks up the glue pot very carefully, carries it over to the seed boxes and pours some water on the seeds. Then Bill and Ben wait as quiet as two little mice, at first they hear nothing at all, then they hear a tiny rustling and bustling, and then the five flowers pop up all together. Bill and Ben start dancing and singing to celebrate, then they stop for a minute to get their breath back but the flowers carry on singing dancing. When Bill and Ben get their breath back, they start singing and dancing along with the flowers and when they finish, they all laugh. The little flowers are laughing, they are quite tired so they sink back into their little beds to have a rest. But while Ben sits on the ground laughing, Bill creeps away because he has thought of something rather naughty - he picks up the glue pot and tips the water over Ben. Bill starts laughing but Ben is not amused, then he sees the funny side and starts laughing along with his brother. Bill and Ben decide to speak to the flowers again to see how they are getting on, and they would have come right up but Weed thinks she hears someone coming so she calls out to let Bill and Ben know that the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming out again, so the flowerpot men jump into their flowerpots and say goodbye to each other and say goodbye to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * The Little Flowers * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed and the Little Flowers Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * Question: Which flowerpot man tipped the water over the other? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'